<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apartment Story by cherryvanilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705542">Apartment Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla'>cherryvanilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweetheart in the Summer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Social Network (2010) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Anxiety, Cats, Cohabitation, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes two days, three more IKEA-related breakdowns, one near cat escape, and one argument over whether books should be arranged in alphabetical order only or alphabetically by category, before their place finally starts to look like Their Place. </p><p>(Or, seven snapshots of pre and post cohabitation; a Weekend AU timestamp.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweetheart in the Summer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apartment Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowlampshade/gifts">yellowlampshade</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/krdzv7R41opC/gifts">krdzv7R41opC</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title/Lyrics from The National. A gift for those who asked for something about them in New York &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>we’ll stay inside till somebody finds us</i>
</p><p>1.</p><p>When Jesse finally pulls the trigger on leaving London and moving to New York, he is completely expecting to get his own apartment. Andrew already has his own place that he’s sharing with Rob, and even if he wanted Jesse to move in or was willing to move out there are two very furry reasons why Jesse never thought they’d be living together. </p><p>Sure, Jesse is bummed out about it; but he’s finally going to be on the same continent (nevermind the same city) as Andrew, so he still considers that a win. </p><p>Andrew, however, does not seem to agree. </p><p>“I suppose I just thought we’d look for a flat together?” Andrew says over Skype, doing that pouty thing with his lower lip that drives Jesse crazy. </p><p>At that exact moment, Napoleon leaps onto the bed. Jesse picks him up and presents him to the webcam. </p><p>“Hi Andrew, remember me? The reason you have to drug yourself up during any visit we’ve ever had?”</p><p>“Why hello, Napoleon, thank you for the reminder. You’re looking dashing today, by the way. May I speak with your human again, please?”</p><p>Jesse plops his cat down beside him and crosses his arms over his chest, refusing to be charmed. </p><p>“Don’t do that, you’ll turn me on and I’m trying to win an argument here.”</p><p>Jesse laughs, shaking his head. “Andrew, it isn’t feasible. We just... while I have cats this is how it has to be.”</p><p>“Wrong! I’ve done research.”</p><p>And Andrew has, apparently. He proudly displays a composition notebook, open to a page with his messy scrawl that Jesse can barely make out in person much less over a video call. </p><p>“Number one, designate your bedroom as a pet free zone. Seeing as we’ll be moving into a new flat, that should be easy. The cats will need to get used to new surroundings anyway so it won’t be like I’m ostracising them. </p><p>Jesse can’t argue with that. Plus it might be nice to not wake up with a cat perched on his head. </p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>Andrew’s grin is blinding. He looks down at his notes. “Restrict access to places in the home. So  like, the loo should be easy. Anything with a door we can just close. They’ll have free rein of the rest of the apartment, but yes.”</p><p>“That still isn’t great. They’ll be in the kitchen, in the living room…”</p><p>“I’m hoping we can afford a second room, so you can have a study? They can hang out in there with you a lot. We can make it cozy for them. And it’s not like my allergies are life threatening. Benadryl helps with the red eyes and sneezing.”</p><p>Jesse frowns. “I just really hate you being uncomfor—“</p><p>“Wait, I have more!”</p><p>“Of course you do,” Jesse responds, unable to help his smile. </p><p>“Rugs, upholstered furniture: out. HEPA air filters: in. Kitty baths, Anti-allergen sprays. I can get tested to pinpoint my exact allergy, too. And possibly get shots to build immunity.”</p><p>Jesse bites his lip. </p><p>Andrew leans closer to the camera. “Jesse, I’m quite serious. I’d do all this and more if it means I get to live with you.”</p><p>Jesse exhales. “Okay. Yes, okay, let's look for places together.”</p><p>________________</p><p>2. </p><p>It’s been two years and six months since Andrew left London. It’s almost exactly six months since he’s been in New York, sharing a flat with Rob in the Bronx, who had left L.A shortly before Andrew. Andrew hast a part in an Off-Off Broadway play, at the Cherry Lane Theatre. It’s small, but he’s ecstatic and actually looks forward to his hour long commute on the 2. </p><p>As soon as Jesse had known Andrew was moving, he started exploring the possibility of taking his last production across the pond. And now it was happening. He’s had interviews with a few publishing houses in the city and got an offer letter yesterday. Jesse starts in six weeks and everything is moving so fast; his anxiety should be through the roof. But when Andrew texts that they’ve got a tour of a place in Brooklyn and can Jesse do a FaceTime call while he goes in person, he can’t help feel anything other than excited.<br/>
___________________________</p><p>The place is cute. Not huge but not terribly small and with a second bedroom and everything.  There’s no way Manhattan is a possibility, and the commute isn’t that far from his new job. It even shaves a half hour off Andrew’s train time, and he is apparently “quite looking forward to becoming a Typical Brooklyn Hipster.”</p><p>“Do you think the cats will like it?” Andrew asks, practically bouncing on the screen. </p><p>“I think you’ll find they have very particular tastes, and are actually quite snobbish.”</p><p>Andrew’s face falls. </p><p>“However, I think they’ll love it,” Jesse finishes. </p><p>Andrew laughs. “You are very mean, Mr. Eisenberg.”</p><p>“I guess it’s a good thing that you love me, then.</p><p>Andrew’s eyes go soft. “I really, really do.”</p><p>Jesse’s heart will never not skip a beat at that. </p><p>__________________________</p><p>3. </p><p>Jesse sells most of his furniture, Andrew has things and whatever he doesn’t, they’ll buy. Between his savings and the play royalties, he can afford to splurge some. In the end it’s rather incredible how little he ends up taking, considering the number of years he’s lived there. Some records, his books obviously. Some framed things, papers, clothes. </p><p>Jesse sn’t anxious about leaving London except for the fact that he wants to get to Andrew yesterday. He <i>does</i> freak out about putting the cats in cargo. </p><p><i>they’ll be okay! I can’t wait to see them, I’ve got air purifiers set up!</i> Andrew texts right before take-off. </p><p>They’ll be staying with Rob in Andrew’s (now old) place for a few days until they can get into their new apartment. Andrew said he wanted them to have the full “moving in together” experience, complete with driving a van and hauling heavy boxes and fighting over spatial issues. </p><p>Jesse can’t think of anything that sounds better.<br/>
_____________________</p><p>4. </p><p>They’re making out on Andrew’s bed, legs tangled together, Andrew’s hand up the back of Jesse’s shirt. It isn’t the first time they’ve done this with one of Andrew’s roommates around, but it’s always a little weird. Much like making out as a teenager with your parents down the hall must have felt like, not like Jesse really had that experience. </p><p>They’ve learned how to be quiet, but Jesse is always hyper aware of every sound, every squeak of the bed.</p><p>“Do you think the cats are okay?” Jesse pants as Andrew breaks away to trail kisses down his neck. </p><p>“Yes, yeah. Rob adores them, they’re fine.”</p><p>Jesse bites back a moan when Andrew pulls his collar down further and sucks at his skin hard. He pushes back into Andrew’s palms and then thrusts down, the friction amazing and maddening at once. </p><p>One of Andrew’s hands slides down his back and worms its way beneath Jesse’s jeans, squeezing his ass and making him moan. </p><p>“Fuck I’ve missed you,” says Andrew, taking the words out of Jesse’s mouth. </p><p>“You too.” He grinds down again, slowly, while kissing the side of Andrew’s face, his temple, behind his ear. It’s been three months since Jesse visited. He very abruptly realizes his visiting days are over and tenses. </p><p>“Won’t have to miss you anymore,” Andrew whispers fervently, reading Jesse’s mind once more. </p><p>Jesse rolls off him -- Andrew’s hand tangled between them awkwardly as he does -- and stares at the ceiling. </p><p>“Babe? You okay? Jetlag?”  Andrew curves in toward him, kissing his neck again while stroking a hand down Jesse’s forearm. </p><p>“No. I’m okay.” He takes a deep breath. “Just.” He presses his palms over his eyes and wills down the beginnings of a panic attack. “Fuck. We’re really doing this. We’ve never spent more than one month together in person at a given time in the entire past thirty months and now we’re living together.”</p><p>The words tumble out of him in a rush, his blood pressure rising along with his heart rate. </p><p>Andrew is silent beside him and it takes Jesse another full minute to get his breathing under control before he can remove his hands and look over. </p><p>Andrew’s chewing on his lip, frowning, staring off to his left at seemingly nothing. Jesse touches his hand and he starts, darting his eyes to Jesse and then away again. “Do you not. I mean, I thought you wanted this? I know I sort of pushed a bit, but I thought…”</p><p>Jesse immediately hates himself for bringing out Andrew’s own securities, which run vast and deep, something only a handful of people are actually privy to. </p><p>He scrambles to sit up, Andrew’s worry automatically replacing his own. That’s what being in love is, Jesse supposes. </p><p>He takes Andrew’s face in his hands. “Fuck, baby, of course I do. I’m just. Also terrified? What if you decide you can’t deal with living with me? What if more than a month in my presence at any given time drives you crazy? Just. Just promise me you’ll tell me if you want out of this.”</p><p>Andrew’s eyes widen, mouth opening and closing. “You’re ridiculous,” he finally says, closing the distance between them and capturing Jesse’s mouth, teeth dragging along his bottom lip before pulling back. “All I’ve wanted since I met you was to spend every single moment of every day with you. I’m going to love living with you and if I do get annoyed with one of your habits I’m going to love that too.” </p><p>Jesse has to lean in for another hot kiss, which turns into two, three. They’re panting the next time they break apart, foreheads pressed together. “But the same goes for you, Jess. I’m — a lot to handle, I know that. If my energy ever gets too much for you, I need you to tell me.”</p><p>“I love your energy. It calms me, oddly enough. But okay, deal.” </p><p>They sit like that for a few moments, just breathing. </p><p>“I killed the mood, didn’t I?”</p><p>Andrew laughs. “Oh, I don’t know. It’s been three months since I’ve touched you last.” He slides a finger down Jesse’s cheek and over his lips, making him shiver. “I think we can get it back.”</p><p>They do. </p><p>________________________</p><p>5. </p><p>They don’t hire movers because they don’t have much stuff. They get the bed and dresser in without much hassle. Rob had offered to help, but Andrew wanted this to be something they just do together. He’s often oddly sentimental over the most mundane of tasks, but Jesse adores him for it. At least they’re on the first floor and only have to deal with the front stoop. The bookcases are a bit more precarious. The rest of the stuff is mainly boxes. Jesse’s things haven’t arrived yet from overseas, so they’ll have to do more unpacking when that happens. But for now they get the cats set up (and the air purifiers) and then take the moving van to IKEA to buy the rest of their furniture. </p><p>It’s all so domestic; the realization hits Jesse while they’re standing in the kitchen section looking at bistro tables and stools. Andrew is pointing animatedly with one hand, while he reaches for Jesse’s with the other. </p><p>Jesse looks at their intertwined fingers and squeezes. Andrew smiles at him and only lets go long enough to jot down the item number on the little card. They walk through IKEA hand in hand and even though Jesse has known he’s been in love for almost as long as he’s known Andrew, it resonates with a new sense of clarity. </p><p><i>I want to marry him one day</i> Jesse thinks. </p><p>It’s a train of thought that should easily send him spiraling in fear. It doesn’t. </p><p>____________________</p><p>6. </p><p>Putting together IKEA furniture should be part of a relationship test checklist. Andrew has two almost-breakdowns while attempting to assemble the bistro chair. </p><p>(“I’m not going to be able to not do this. And then I’m going to get angry and you’re going to take the cats and leave me.”</p><p>And, then, five minutes later, </p><p>“I’m literally going to kill myself if this piece doesn’t go in.”) </p><p>Jesse gets him a beer, because there’s no way this experience can possibly be worse if they’re drunk. The cats are in Jesse’s study, which is still mostly bare. Andrew manages to finish the chair without bodily harm to his person and they make out on the floor in celebration. </p><p>They haven’t even started on the incredibly intimidating entertainment center. They eye it together, wearily. </p><p>“Can we just fuck now and tackle that tomorrow?”</p><p>“Hell yes,” Jesse says, and drags him to the bedroom. </p><p>________________</p><p>7. </p><p>It takes two days (within which Jesse’s stuff arrives), three more IKEA-related breakdowns, one near cat escape, and one argument over whether books should be arranged in alphabetical order only or alphabetically by category, before their place finally starts to look like Their Place. </p><p>Jesse doesn’t start work for a week, but Andrew’s performances begin again tomorrow (his understudy filled in the last few days). Jesse knows his family wants to see him (both of them), but honestly if he could live in this cocoon with Andrew —neither of them leaving for anything other than food— he would. </p><p>They crawl into bed together at eight o’clock on Sunday evening, utterly exhausted and empty boxes still littering the rooms. </p><p>“Well, we survived the moving-in portion of the relationship.”</p><p>“Barely. If you’d left me and blamed it on IKEA it would’ve been justifiable.”</p><p>Jesse giggles and turns into Andrew, kissing his jaw. “You’re very cute when you’re frustrated.”</p><p>“The Swedish are masochists, Jesse.”</p><p>Jesse laughs again. “I love you.”</p><p>“‘Mmm.” Andrew tightens his arms around him. “I love you, too. I’m too exhausted for sex, but know in my mind I am ravishing you.”</p><p>“Duly noted.”</p><p>Andrew laces their fingers together. “I’m so happy to be living with you.”</p><p>Jesse’s heart jumps to his throat. It still feels surreal. To be back in New York, no longer in London. To be cohabiting to Andrew; the fact that they made the distance work after all. It’s impossible to put into words what it all means to him, what <i>Andrew</i> means to him. </p><p>So he just says, “Me too, babe,” and hopes Andrew gets it. </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I was writing the IKEA stuff i realized I needed to reference Andrew’s very real chair struggle. Check those gifs out below: </p><p>https://media3.giphy.com/media/WVdtVfzEJ2nAk6Ytqy/giphy.gif?cid=4d1e4f295c0582675b57b72128ae1fad7f90f31bf40ec63d&amp;rid=giphy.gif</p><p>https://media0.giphy.com/media/SaZMLKZtoeoR5IVBIP/giphy.gif?cid=4d1e4f2999f9d4d6e583a2c04bab178cca2bd43e05d4bc54&amp;rid=giphy.gif</p><p>And I completely forgot about this:</p><p>So you don’t want to work at Ikea, is what you’re saying?</p><p>AG: Nooo. But god, I’ve spent many a breakup in Ikea. Just a surefire way, if you don’t have the courage to break up with someone, just suggest a trip to Ikea, and it’ll do it for you! That should be the Ikea commercial.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>